For You, Anything
by x-Natalie-x
Summary: Stella would do anything for him. Even shave her legs! A fun, romantic smacked story!
1. How often do you shave?

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Anything

**Chapter 1- How often do you shave?**

Stella's POV

I couldn't seem to get him off my mind lately. He was in my dreams every night and at work he always put himself with me. I'm always thinking of him, I've even started shaving my legs everyday. Normally, I would only do it once a week and that was only because I started to feel really unclean if I left it so long. But now, I get up every morning just to do it, hoping he'll notice, not that I show off my legs at all. I was processing some evidence at the moment, when Mac walked in. My heart skipped a beat as I saw him.

"Stella?"

"Yes Mac?" I asked.

"Could you help me with something?"

"Yeah sure"

"Could you sit down for a moment?"

"Sure"

I went and sat down and Mac came towards me. _God he looked so sexy. Stop it!! I need to get Mac out off my head. _My thoughts were cut off when I felt Mac grab my leg and slide my trouser leg up. I gasped at his warm hands on my skin.

"Mac, what are you doing?"

"You've shaved"

I blushed as his hands ran up and down my leg.

"Mac, seriously, what are you doing?"

"How often do you shave Stella?"

"Um… Every day"

"Every day?"

"Yes and why do you care?"

"I thought women only shaved their legs when they went out"

"Well I like to feel clean, so I shave everyday."

I could feel my face getting reader and my breathes became quicker.

"You're weird Stella"

"Excuse me Mac, is there a point to all this or do you like criticizing me?"

"No, the victim in our case was on her way to a romantic dinner right?"

"Yes Mac, get to the point"

"Well her legs weren't shaved"

"So maybe the person she was meeting wasn't that important. She knew she wasn't going to have to impress."

"Impress?"

"Yes Mac, that's why women shave, to impress."

"Do you?"

I blushed bright red.

"Stella are you going out tonight?"

"No, I just like to be clean, now can we stop all the interrogation."

I then realised that he still had a hold of my leg when Lyndsey came in and gasped in surprise.

"What the…!"

***********************************************************************************

This is my new story, hope you like the first chapter. I came up with this whilst I was shaving my legs, LOL!! It will be mostly from Stella's POV but some chapters will be Mac's POV. Shorter chapters than I usually do, makes it more fun. Please review and i'll write some more!!


	2. Are you hiding something?

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Anything

**Chapter 2- Are you hiding something?**

Stella's POV

Mac dropped my leg and looked up at Lyndsey. I sighed inside, his hand felt so good on my skin.

"What are you two doing?"

Mac stood up immediately and stepped away from me.

"Stella was just helping me"

Mac looked at her with his "If you say anything, you're fired" look.

"Okay, I'm sorry I asked"

I laughed, Lyndsey actually looked scared.

"He was just interrogating me," I said trying to act normal.

"Lyndsey, how often do you shave?"

Lyndsey looked at Mac in shock and I couldn't help but laugh again.

"See what I mean by interrogation"

"I'm not interrogating you, I'm researching"

Mac looked at me in warning; _He looked so hot when he was mad I thought._

"Lyndsey, it's for the investigation"

"Oh, okay, about once a week. I don't really have much time"

Mac turned to me and smiled, I was so busted.

"Told you that you were weird."

I reached over and playfully slapped his arm.

"I am not weird"

"Why are you saying that Stella's weird?"

"She shave's her legs everyday"

I looked away, I was turning bright red. When I looked up again, Mac had gone and Lyndsey was stood there eyeing me up.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Why do you shave your legs everyday?"

"I… Just…"

"Come on Stella, are you seeing someone?"

"No, I just…"

"Just what?"

What would I say; I couldn't tell her what I told Mac, she would know that I was lying.

"I don't know what to tell you"

I looked away again, I couldn't stop blushing. I was just pushing myself into awkward situations. Lyndsey looked at me, and then glanced towards Mac in his office. Damn it, she was catching on.

"It's Mac" she said smiling.

"S'not", I said stuttering.

"Oh yes it is"

"Lyndsey?" I pleaded.

"It's Mac", she insisted.

"So what?"

I was angry, why she was so observant and why I couldn't keep my mouth shut, I had no idea. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh Stella"

Lyndsey came over and wrapped me in a hug,

"It's kind of obvious."

"Really? But Lyndsey, you won't say anything to anyone"

"Of course not, but what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you like Mac, and he likes you, so why don't you make a move."

"Mac likes me?"

I was shocked, how didn't I know. I wanted him so bad and he wanted me.

"Yes he likes you, he's head over heals in love with you and it's so obvious. Why do you think he always put's you with him on cases and does he spend time with any of the rest of us? No, he only spends time with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. God, you two need to hook up" said Lyndsey laughing and walking out.

I had no idea, I've wanted him for so long and he's wanted the same. I'd better make a move soon before he finds someone else.

**************************************************************************************************************

Thank you for the reviews, but keep them coming please. I like to know what people think, In case I start sucking!!


	3. You going to shave?

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Anything

**Chapter 3- You going to shave?**

Mac's POV

I was sat in my office going over the conversation with Stella. Women were weird, Stella never had time for anything and yet she had time to shave her legs everyday. I was pondering over my thoughts, when I heard someone in my office,

"Stella, what do you want?"

She smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat. My feelings for her over the years had grown; she was always there for me.

"I was wondering what you're doing tonight."

"Nothing. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to mine and watch a film or something"

_Oh my god! Was she asking me out? No!! Of course not, we always go out so I wonder why it's bothering me now. We've been to each others apartments many times. I was the only man allowed in hers and it never felt strange, till now._

"Mac? Are you with me?"

"Um… Yeah, I'd be happy to come over."

"Okay, around 7pm"

"You gonna shave?"

Did I just ask what I thought I asked?

"Maybe"

And did I just hear what I thought I heard. I looked up and saw Stella walk out of my office.

Stella's POV

_I can't believe I said that to Mac after what he asked me. I had literally purred out the word "Maybe", flirting had always been a strong point for me. Especially around Mac. After Lyndsey had talked to me, I had decided that it was time to make my feelings clear. When Mac came over tonight I would seduce him until he gave in. I was too scared to be the first to admit. I mean, how do you go about telling someone you love them? Because I love him with all my heart._

_***************************************************************************************************************************************************_

I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and please, I want more!!


	4. Getting ready

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Anything

**Chapter 4- Getting Ready**

Stella's POV

It was 6:40 and Mac would be coming over soon. I dressed in a knee high skirt to show off my legs (which I shaved) and a low cut top, showing more cleavage than usual. I was just finishing my make-up when I heard my phone go off.

"Shit, must be Mac"

I stood up and ran out of my bedroom; my phone was on the coffee table in the living room. Not noticing, I tripped over my rug and fell over the couch, hitting my head on the coffee table.

"Shit! Dumb- arsed rug"

I clutched my head as I reached for my phone.

"Bonasera?"

"Hi, Stella its Mac. Just called to say I'm on my way"

"Okay", I mumbled.

"See you soon, Stella."

_How could I have been so stupid?_ I looked at my hand and saw that it was covered in blood. _Damn it! I've cut my head_. I walked into the bathroom and reached for the first-aid kit when the doorbell went.

"That was quick" I said to myself. I went and opened the door to find Mac stood in jeans and a black shirt._ He looked really good I thought, especially in jeans._

"Hi Mac, come in"

"Hi Stel. My god… what happened?"

Mac came towards me and led me to a chair. He touched my cut and I winced in pain.

"Don't worry Mac. I hit my head on the coffee table" I laughed at the memory of me flying over the couch, legs flailing everywhere.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, I kind of tripped over the rug, flew over the couch and hit my head. I looked so stupid."

"You're not stupid Stella. Now let me clean you up"

Mac cleaned me up, trying to be as gentle as possible. It was a very embarrassing 5 minutes. Every time his skin touched mine I blushed. But, now he was here, it was time to start my seductive tease.

************************************************************************************************************************

Thank you for the reviews! This is a bit of a "fill in the gap" kind of chapter, hope you enjoyed!!


	5. Seductive tease

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Anything

**Chapter 5- Seductive tease**

Stella's POV

"I've ordered Chinese Mac, should only be 5 minutes"

Mac had cleaned me up but I still looked awful. As well as my forehead being cut it's also turned into a big lump, I look like I've been hit by a baseball bat.

"I love Chinese food."

"I know Mac, me too"

10 minutes later we were sat at the table eating when Mac started laughing.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"I just wish I was here when you tripped, I can't stop imagining it."

"Mac Taylor! Don't you dare laugh at me."

"I'm sorry but, if I'd have been here you wouldn't have tripped anyway."

"I guess not"

Mac reached over and tried grabbing one of my chips.

"Oy mister, keep your hands off."

I said slapping his hand away.

"Come on Stella, I just want one chip."

_Aha! Idea!!_

"Just one", I said.

I picked up a chip and lent over the table and dropped it on his plate. Leaning wasn't really necessary, but it gave him a perfect view. Right down my top.

"There, are you happy now?"

I asked, trying not to laugh at Mac, who was still staring at my chest. This was so fun…

Mac's POV 

I gulped back the lump in my throat and looked away quickly. I'd had a perfect view down her top. I blushed and looked down at my food.

"What's wrong Mac?"

I was about to reply when I felt her hand caressing my cheek.

"Um… Nothing"

I finished my food quickly and went to wash up my plate. I was glad to be finished, whilst eating I kept feeling Stella's foot against my leg. _I mean, was she trying to kill me! _My thoughts were cut short when I felt Stella behind me.

"Sorry Mac, I just need to get a glass"

I felt her reach up to the cupboard over my head. Her body pushed against me and I felt her skin where her top had ridden up. My legs felt like jelly and I wanted her so badly.

"Mac?"

I realised that I was stood frozen to the spot and she had moved away.

"Yeah?"

"You want to come and watch the movie I got?"

"Um… Yeah, coming"

I sat on the couch next to her and as the movie began; she came closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder. I wasn't even watching the film but going over what happened earlier. Her smooth skin against me…

_But wait!! _It just hit me. _She didn't keep her glasses in that cupboard, just some dirty rags used for cleaning._

She was playing a game and I knew it was time to give in…

I should just kiss her and get it over with!

Stella's POV

I over the recent events.

Me giving him a perfect view down my top.

Me caressing his cheek.

Me touching his leg with my foot.

And, me pushing against him.

Seductive tease over. If he doesn't make a move by the end of the film, I'm just going to kiss him and get it over with!

***************************************************************************************************

Please review and I hope you like this chapter!!


	6. Counting Down

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Anything

**Chapter 6- Counting Down**

Stella's POV

The film was nearly at an end and I was going crazy. I was snuggled against Mac, his arm lazily draped across my shoulders. I felt hot everywhere and not because of the heating in my apartment. It won't be long till I make my move, not that I like giving in to temptation. But, it's been so long now that I don't care losing in my game of seduction. I looked at the TV, seems the film is finished, it's time to give in.

10

9

8

7

6…

…

Mac's POV

I still haven't kissed her, just waiting till the end of the film. I've decided, I'm just going to grab her and kiss her. Then, I'll run my hand down her sides, till she moans… Stop it!! Need to stay in control or I'll end up in a seriously awkward situation. I looked up at the TV; the film was coming to an end. It was time…

5

4

3

2

1…

…

BANG!!!

******************************************************************************************************************************

Bang, bang,bang!I wonder, what's going to happen next? Next chapter up soon!!Please review!!


	7. Ouch!

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Anything

**Chapter 7- Ouch!!**

Stella's POV

"Ouch!!"

I clutched my head just after it collided with Mac's. I couldn't believe what just happened, I was about to kiss him when, BANG!!

We head butted each other.

If he hadn't had leant in… Leant in!! Why in heavens name was Mac leaning into me… Unless! No, it would be too, much of a coincidence…

"Ouch!" I complained again. "God Mac, you must have a head made of metal."

And do you know what he did next? He laughed, oh the nerve of that man.

"Why are you laughing at me Mac, it hurt."

"I'm sorry Stel; I'm not laughing at you just the situation."

"Did you even get hurt because my head is killing me."

"Let me look"

Mac pulled me towards him and released my hands from my head. I looked at him and froze, he looked worried. What was wrong?

"Oh Mac, what's wrong with my head?" I squealed as I reached up again. Mac grabbed my hand before it reached my head.

"Stella, it's not that bad, your cut has just opened up again, and you don't need to worry."

I just stared at him, me worried, he was the one looking all worried. God, how my plan went haywall! I would have been kissing him now if he hadn't had leaned…

"Mac?" I asked as he cleaned up my cut.

"Yeah Stel?"

"Why were you leaning in towards me?"

"Um…"

"Mac?"

"I… Just…I"

Mac sighed and looked at me. I wonder, does he actually like me! Mac cleared his throat and just carried on bandaging my cut. I could bare it no longer. I pulled his hand away from my head,

"Mac?"

"I was just…"

"Just what Mac?"

He was so frustrating, can't he just spit it out already. I was getting impatient. Oh, stuff it!! Just kiss him and get it over with I thought. I began to move closer to him when…

BANG!!

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Hehehe...I wonder what's happened now?? Please review to find out more!!!


	8. Finally!

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Anything

**Chapter 8- Finally!**

Stella's POV

"For the love of god!"

I screamed, this time clutching my knee. Again, I was moving closer not realising he was too and BANG! We bashed are knees together, right in the spot where it makes you feel faint like hitting your funny bone except this wasn't funny! I mean, the chances!

"Are you alright Stella?"

"Are you?" I asked annoyed.

"Well, yeah"

_That smug son of a bitch!_

I hit him on the arm with the hand that was not clutching my knee.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"I'm in pain! In two places. It's only fair that you should be in pain too"

I thought I had gotten him back when…

"Stella, did you know that you didn't hurt me one bit"

That was it!!

"Mac, are you trying to dig yourself deeper into this hole you've opened up or are you just naturally annoying."

Mac looked at me but I couldn't read his expression.

"Mac?"

"Stella?"

"Oh, what the heck", I heard him mutter before he crushed his lips into mine. The moment our lips touched, I responded in passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Finally!

Finally!

Finally!

Mac's POV

I finally took the plunge and kissed her and it was amazing. As soon as my lips touched hers I felt her respond as if she'd been waiting a life time for me. I kissed her passionately as my hands ran through her hair, massaging her gorgeous curls. We eventually pulled away and I could only stare at her.

"Mac?"

My eyes searched hers for some sign of feelings. I only saw one and I knew what it was. It was what I'd felt for years, waiting for her to be in my arms.

"I love you"

It was all I could say, those three precious words I'd been waiting so long to utter. I looked at Stella and saw her smile, the smile that made me go weak at the knees.

"I love you too Mac"

Then she was in my arms and I was kissing her like my life depended on it. I only pulled away when I heard Stella give a little laugh.

"What is so funny Stella Bonasera", I said smiling.

"I won"

"What?"

I was confused, won what?

"Well, you gave in first"

"Ah, I now see the reason for you little seduction. And besides, I couldn't wait for you to make a move."

"Well I did try twice but as Danny would say BOOM!"

I laughed at her comment.

I laid her on the sofa, me on top and whispered in her ear,

"Maybe we could have a repeat of earlier and you'll let me look down you top again."

She laughed and pulled me closer.

"Maybe this time I'll show you more Taylor", she whispered.

I chuckled and trailed kisses down her neck.

"I sure hope so Bonasera"

We continued our make-out session not going further, just taking it slow. We went to bed late, with Stella just laid in my arms. I leant down and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight love"

"Goodnight and Mac?"

"What?"

"I think it's time to have some fun with the team, you know carry on our little games"

I smiled as we fell asleep.

************************************************************************************************************************************

Thank you for all the reviews, but please more! So there finally together but there's more fun to come!!!


	9. Not a morning person

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Anything

**Chapter 9- Not a morning person**

Mac's POV

I woke up to find Stella in my arms, snoring softly. I leaned down and gently kissed the top of her nose. He nose crinkled up and I laughed lightly. I looked at the clock, we only had 45 minutes until it was time to leave for work, so it was lucky I had my overnight bag in my SUV.

"Stella… Wake up love"

"Urgh…"

"Stella, we'll be late"

"Leave me alone"

I laughed, I knew she wasn't a morning person but I liked it.

"Stop laughing Taylor"

I trailed kisses down her neck.

"Up and atom beautiful", I whispered.

"I'll shoot you"

I sat up and pulled her onto my lap, stroking her back and laying kisses in her hair.

"I love you in the morning"

"Stella looked up at me,

"Just in the morning"

I chuckled,

"Of course not, I love you always."

"Mmm… Much better", she said snuggling into my chest.

I looked down at the beautiful woman in my arms, still not making any attempt to get up.

"Stel, why don't I make you a gorgeous breakfast whilst you take a shower"

When I got no answer I knew she was pretending to have fallen back to sleep.

"Stella, I know you're not asleep"

Still no answer.

I lifted her off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Still no answer.

I stepped into the shower, Stella still in my arms.

"I will do it you know"

Stella sat up in my arms,

"You wouldn't"

"So I see you are awake now."

"Yes, so you can put me down."

"Do you really think you would get away with it"

I smiled as I reached out and turned on the shower, water came pouring down, wetting mostly Stella as I held her under the spray.

She screamed and tried to get down from my arms.

"Mac Taylor!"

"Yes my love?"

"Put me down this instant!"

I put her down and pushed her against the tiled wall. Leaning down I whispered in her ear,

"I'm going to go and make breakfast whilst you shower, don't be long beautiful"

I felt her shiver under me as I laid kisses on her face. She moaned as I kissed her lips. I pulled away and looked into her eyes,

"Be quick"

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. After I dried myself I went and got my change of clothes.

I was about to begin making some breakfast when I felt Stella slide her arms around my waist.

"Mac, I normally just grab a muffin on the way to work for breakfast."

I turned around and wrapped my arms round her waist.

"That's not a real breakfast Stel; you need to eat real food"

"I've got all I need just here"

She planted a soft kiss on my lips and I gave in.

"Fine, but after today I'm taking you out for breakfast every morning"

"I hate you"

Stella crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me, I smiled

"No you don't"

I kissed her neck and ran my hands under her top,

"Mmm… You're right, I don't"

"Of course I'm right, now lets get going or we'll be late"

"Time for some fun", she smiled

I smiled back and grabbed her by the waist, leading her out to my SUV.

**************************************************************************************************************

Thank you for all the reviews. I'll try and update soon, so for now please review!!


	10. Trapped!

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Anything

**Chapter 10 - Trapped!**

Stella's POV

It was nearly lunch and I still had a ton of paperwork to do. Mac was on a case with Danny leaving me to make a plan on my own. It really didn't help when I kept hearing little whispers from the team. They were being all secretive, telling me that they weren't whispering about anything, even though I swear I heard them say my name. I wanted Mac to come back quick; I missed his lips on mine and his hands running down my body. I was getting seriously frustrated and couldn't concentrate on anything.

I looked up from my desk as I heard someone tap on my door.

"Hi Stella"

"Hi Lyndsey, what do you want?"

"You made a move on Mac yet?"

_Umm… Yes but why would I tell you…he he_

"Umm…No"

"Come on Stella, tell him how you feel."

"I will, when **I'm** ready"

"That's not good enough"

Lyndsey walked towards me and grabbed my arm, leading me out of my office.

"Lyndsey, let go of me! Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see"

Lyndsey dragged me to the small storing cupboard down the hallway.

"The storing cupboard?"

I asked.

What the hell was she doing? I looked at her and she had a mischievous grin on her face and I knew that it wasn't something I would like.

Lyndsey leaned in and whispered in my ear,

"It's time to tell him Stella."

"What?"

Before I had time to register what had happened I got pushed into the cupboard. I tripped and landed straight into Mac.

_Wait… Mac!_

I looked up at him and smiled,

"Hey you"

"Hi back"

I leaned up and kissed him. I nearly forgot where I was; I pulled away and looked at Mac questioningly.

"Mac, what are we doing in a cupboard?"

"I have no idea; Flack led me down the hall and said that I needed to deal with my feeling before shoving me in here."

I just stared at him and then it hit me and I started laughing.

"What is so funny Bonasera?"

"Well Lyndsey said to me before she shoved me into here that I should tell him"

"Him?"

"Well, you"

"Tell me what?"

"Well the other day she kind of figured out that I had feelings for you so she was bugging me to tell you and obviously she doesn't know that I already did."

"And?"

"Don't you get it Mac; they're trying to get us together"

"I'm going to kill them all"

******************************************************************************************************

Chapter to be continued!! Thank you for the reviews and more are definatly welcome!!


	11. Trapped! Continued

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Anything

**Chapter 11 - Trapped! Continued**

Stella's POV

I laughed as Mac wrapped his arms around me.

"At least I get to spend some time with you now, I've missed you"

"Yeah, I'll have to thank them for that. I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you all day, next time I'm out on a case I will remember to call you."

"You'd better; I was getting so bored doing paperwork"

"Well seen as where stuck in here why don't we make the most of it."

"Can't you break the door down or something?"

"What, and get us out of here so we can go back to work"

I smiled,

"Mm… Maybe you shouldn't, you might hurt yourself."

Mac laughed and kissed me, his arms pulled me closer into him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him with so much force that we both fell over. I fell on top, straddling him and still kissing him. I moaned as his tongue ran across my bottom lip. I could have stayed this way but a woman has her needs so I pulled away.

"Mac?"

"Yeah Stel?"

"I kind of need the toilet."

"And you couldn't have gone earlier"

I hit him round the arm,

"Like I could go between all the paperwork and getting locked in a cupboard."

Mac pulled me onto his lap and placed his head on my shoulder.

"I don't want to go back out Stel, where I can't kiss you in the open or just hold you."

"Me neither, but I want the team to learn about us on their own and besides if you don't get us out of here now I won't kiss you ever again."

"Okay, okay I'll get us out of here and when I do I'm going to seriously kill the whole team."

"Yeah and I'm going to go to the toilet so hurry up please."

"Patience is a virtue"

"Mac!!"

"Okay, okay"

Mac stepped back then ran straight for the door.

WHAM!!

I screamed as Mac went flying along with the door. I guess we didn't realise how flimsy the door was.

"Mac!"

Mac was laid face down on top of the door.

"Owww", I heard him mumble.

I saw Lyndsey and Danny running towards us. Mac must of seen them too as he got up, trying to put on a stern face.

"What happened?" Asked Lyndsey.

"What do you mean, _what happened?_ You locked us in a cupboard! I don't know who else was involved in this Lyndsey but you get to my office now!"

I walked up to Mac,

"Don't be too harsh on her Mac, and are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Besides, I'm sure you could ease my pain later," he said with a smirk.

"Maybe, but right now I need the toilet."

I heard Mac laugh as I ran for the loo and I finally figured out the perfect plan…

*******************************************************************************************************

Fun, fun, fun to come!I wonder what Stella's up to?? Please review!!


	12. It don't take much to make a man stare!

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Anything

**Chapter 12- It don't take much to make a man stare!**

Stella's POV

After leaving the bathroom I headed towards the break room where the boys were having their lunch.

"Hey guys"

"Hi Stella"

I turned my back to them and reached up in the cupboard for something. I looked around and found the perfect thing. At the back of the cupboard there was a bag of sugar. I reached for it and tipped it out, spilling onto the floor. I laughed to myself as I thought how well this plan would go.

"Oh crap", I said trying to act all innocent.

What was coming up next would surely work, or at least I hoped it would.

I bent over and tried collecting up all the sugar. At doing this, my top rid up, revealing the top of my green thong. I had put it on for Mac, but seen as I hadn't had chance to show him yet I might as well put it to good use. I'm sure the boys had a pretty good view at the moment; I bet there faces are priceless…and soon I'm sure I could get them doing my paperwork for me…

Mac's POV

I walked into my office after Lyndsey and slammed the door.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"I'm sorry Mac."

"You locked me and Stella in a cupboard, why did you do that?"

"I just… Just thought that maybe you'd realise you're feelings for each other," said Lyndsey shyly.

I smiled inside, Stella told me to go easy and I suppose I should seen as, she did give me and Stel some alone time.

"Don't ever do anything like that again, me and Stella are just friends. You can't go around locking people in cupboards, it's unprofessional. I will let you go Lyndsey but I want no more games, ok?"

"Yes Mac"

Lyndsey walked swiftly out of my office.

I looked around my office and saw the large pile of paper work waiting for me. I sighed and decided it could wait another day; right now I wanted to go and find Stella.

I walked towards the break room first but stopped suddenly in the door way.

_What the hell is she playing at…?_

I stared in disbelief. Stella was bent over clearing something off the floor with a bright green thong showing. Meanwhile Danny, Flack, Sheldon and Adam where all staring at her. It was Stella's fault I could tell. I mean you don't have to bend like that just to clean something off the floor. She was acting very mischievous, and suddenly I didn't like the idea of playing games with the team, especially if it means them eying up my girlfriend.

"Oy!!!"

The guys didn't even hear me but Stella did. She turned to me and smiled at me innocently.

"Stella", I warned.

She stood up and walked towards me. I saw the guys eyes followed her but stopped when they saw me.

They stood up and each muttered something before walking out quickly. I turned back to Stella.

"Stella?"

"Yes Mac?"

I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist,

"Stop playing games Stel and meet me in my office in 5", I whispered in her ear.

_It's lucky I have blinds I my office…I thought_

Stella's POV

I followed Mac into his office, smiling at the thought that soon I wouldn't have any paperwork to do.

I stood in the doorway and watched as Mac pulled all his blinds closed.

"Mac, what are you doing?"

"Don't you know what an interrogation looks like when you see one...?"

****************************************************************************************

Thanx for all the reviews!! The next chappy will be total smut...But hey everybody likes it!! Please review!


	13. Interrogation!

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Anything

**Chapter 13- Interrogation!**

Stella's POV

I was stood in the middle of Mac's office just waiting for him to say something. He was stood behind me; I could feel his gaze on me and I was getting very impatient; nobody has said anything for about five minutes now. I opened my mouth to speak when I felt Mac's hand go on my waist and his body draw up against mine.

"What were you trying to pull Miss Bonasera?"

I felt his breath against my ear and a shiver went down my spine. I guessed by the way he was stroking his hand against my hip that he wasn't mad. I guess he was just turned on, but two could play at that game…

I leaned back against him and turned my head against his neck,

"That's detective to you Taylor", I whispered seductively.

I trailed kisses down his neck.

I wanted him to give in and I knew he would. For some reason I always win… not that I'm complaining.

"Bonasera, you know I could file a sexual harassment complaint", Mac whispered huskily. I could tell I had got him on edge by the speed of his heartbeat against my back.

"Do you think I give a damn", I replied running my hand through his hair.

I smirked at his expression and instantly knew that I had got him. I was a little surprised at how quickly he gave in. Suddenly he turned me around, picked me up and threw me onto his desk. Files and stationary flew onto the floor and Mac had my wrists pinned to the table. His body was between my legs and his breath was against my neck.

"My god Stella", I heard him groan.

I smiled and said, "I didn't know Mac Taylor could give in so quickly. Let's hope you don't murder anyone"

"Believe me I was very close to murdering someone today."

"And who was that someone?"

"The…Guys…Looking…At…You…The…Way…Only…I…Should…Be…Looking…At…You"

Mac said between kisses. I groaned as his hands made their way under my top. This was heaven and I was loving every minute of it.

Mac pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you Mac", I said as he laid his forehead against mine.

"That's detective to you Bonasera," he laughed, "and I love you too"

"Maybe I should play games with the team more often if it means making out in you office"

"Don't you dare Stel", Mac pulled me closer to him and softly kissed me.

"And beside anytime you feel like coming into my office I sure as hell will accept as long as no games are involved."

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Of course, no more games"

Mac smiled at me and leant down to softly press his lips against mine.

"You have no idea how much I love you Stella Bonasera."

In that moment all my dreams were no longer dreams and I was not in heaven but in reality because Mac was my forever.

*********************************************************************************************************************

This is a little fun but also romantic. Please review and I will try and get the next chapter up faster!!


	14. Elevator Lockdown

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Anything

**Chapter 14- Elevator Lock down  
**

Stella's POV

I was due to meet Mac by the elevators in 10 minutes. We were going to mine to watch a movie and eat take-out. Even though we'd only been going out for about a day and a half we weren't going to do the whole "Dating in a restaurant thing". I mean, we'd been best friend and partners for about 10 years so we were already like a married couple. I couldn't wait to spend some time with him alone.

I locked up my desk and grabbed my bag before walking towards Mac, who was waiting for me by the elevator.

"Hey, you ready"

"Of course", I smiled.

I felt his hand go to the small of my back as he led me into the elevator, thankful that it was empty as I felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

As the doors closed I felt Mac's arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey, gorgeous"

"Hey to you too," I smiled as I turned around in his arms.

"So do I get a kiss?"

"Always so hasty Taylor?"

"Mm…Always"

I was about to lean in and kiss him when the elevator car went pitch black and jerked to a stop causing us to fall to the floor.

"This is not happening," I mumbled as the emergency lights flickered on.

"Are you alright Stel?"

"Yeah", I replied as Mac got on the phone to Danny.

I went and sat in the corner and huddled my knees to my chest. I was claustrophobic, just one of the things you get from being an orphan all your life. Mac got of the phone and looked over to me,

"All the rest of the team were in the tech lab when the power went out so there locked in because of the new automatic locks. It looks like we'll be in here for at least a couple of hours."

_Oh crap!_

Mac's POV

I looked over at Stella again and this time noticed how she was huddled into a ball. I remembered how she told me she was claustrophobic. It was something no one else knew because I knew it made her feel week. I got up and walked over to her. Sitting down next to her, I pulled her into my arms.

"Your safe Stella, I won't let anything happen to you"

"I know", she mumbled against my chest.

I held her in my arms until she pulled away to look at me.

"Mac?"

"Yeah Stel?"

"Is there anyway we can get out of here?"

"No, we're stuck between floors"

"Oh", I heard her whisper as she climbed out of my arms and began to pace back and forth.

I watched her as she began to sing to herself. She had such a beautiful voice and it made me smile listening to her words. I watched her for a few minute longer when I saw a tear fall down her cheek.

I got up and drew her body towards mine.

"What's wrong Stel?"

"I was trying to distract myself but it's not working Mac, I'm scared"

"Shhh… It's okay"

I tilted her chin up with my finger and kissed away the few tears that escaped the corner of her eyes. I then kissed her softly on the lips, running my hands through her hair. I pulled away and drew circled on her back,

"Is that distracting enough?"

She smiled and pulled my lips back down to hers,

"Definitely," she mumbled against my lips.

_Thank god we're alone in this elevator._

_*****************************************************************************************************************_

Thanx for all the reviews and, ofcourse, more are welcome!! I hope you enjoy and I will update as soon as.


	15. Elevator Lockdown Continued!

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Anything

**Chapter 15- Elevator lockdown continued!**

Stella's POV

I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I felt the huge weight on my chest lift as I no longer thought about the small elevator that we were currently in. I moaned as Mac's tongue sought entrance to my mouth. This was the life! Mac's hand was wrapped in my hair, trying to pull me closer every second. When the need for air cam, I reluctantly pulled back and looked into Mac's eyes. He smiled, that smile he only used around me and I smiled back with my famous _"only for Mac"_ smile.

"Hey, you feeling any better because…"

Before he had a chance to carry on I pushed him to the floor and straddled his lap,

"Shhh…"

I lowered my lips to his as I continued our previous make-out session.

"Thank god there's no cameras in here," I heard Mac mumble against my lips as he flipped me over to gain control.

x----------------------------------------------x

Meanwhile with the rest of the team…

"YES!!"

"Jesus Adam, you scared the shit out of me man", exclaimed Danny.

"Sorry, but guys, I've just had the greatest idea"

"Come on then spill", said Flack.

Lyndsey, Flack, Danny and Sheldon all huddled over to Adam so that they could hear him.

"Listen, yesterday I was told by Sinclair to install cameras in the elevators and I can access them from my computer."

"Yeah, and the point exactly", said Lyndsey

"Well, Mac and Stella are stuck in one of the lifts right, so we can see what there doing."

"Well yeah, if we had power", said Sheldon.

"Well the cameras have back-up batteries in case of a power cut and I brought my laptop's battery today and it's fully charged."

"Nice one"

Adam turned on his laptop and the team waited impatiently for it to start up. Once he had found the source to the cameras, he hovered the mouse over the connect button.

"And so we play ladies and gentlemen", said Adam playfully.

He hit the button and the picture came onto the scream. The team got closer to the screen and gasped in surprise at what was showing.

"Oh my God! They're totally going at it" Shouted Danny

"Danny, could you be any less mature?" said Lyndsey.

"Oh, come on Montana, there together so you got your wish"

"I guess"

Lyndsey and Danny looked back at the screen and watched as Stella began to unbutton Mac's shirt,

"This is seriously heading towards a 15 rated film", said Flack.

"Or maybe an 18", said Sheldon, shocked as Mac pulled Stella's top over her head.

"That's enou…"

Suddenly the lights came on and the machines started to buzz around them as the power jerked back to life.

x----------------------------------------------------x

Stella's POV

"Stella…." Mac moaned against my neck. His kisses were leaving me breathless.

"I would love to continue this gorgeous but I don't really want our first time to be in an elevator" He mumbled against my skin.

The passion inside me raged for more but I knew it was the wrong time so I pulled away.

"You're probably right."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean that I can't stop kissing yo…"

Mac couldn't finish before the elevator car jerked to a start. Me and Mac stood up quickly and started to redress because we wouldn't want someone to find out about us, would we…?

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

It took me a while but it's finally up, hope you like. Please review!! Thank you


	16. Freedom!

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Anything

**Chapter 16- Freedom!**

Stella's POV

"At least it took less than 2 hours", I said as the elevator descended. When the doors open I flew out and spread my arms out and smiled,

"Free. Free at last!" I shouted making Mac laugh. He walked towards me and placed his hand on the small of my back leading me out to his SUV. He leant down and whispered in my ear,

"I think we'll be calling in sick tomorrow"

I smiled as he kissed me just behind my ear quickly before anyone around us noticed.

x--------------------------------------------------x

Meanwhile with the team…

Everybody got up off the floor as the lights and the generators started up again.

"I can't believe the power came back on so soon, and just as it was getting to the good part," moaned Danny.

"Seriously Danny, can you be anymore immature. They probably wouldn't have done it anyway", said Lyndsey.

"I'm not so sure about that" sniggered Flack.

"I think we should play with them, you know, try and get them to confess," said Adam.

"Not you as well Adam," sighed Lyndsey, "Look tomorrow I'm going to confront Stella about it. It's unfair to play games with them."

"Fine big mouth" said Danny.

""What did you just call me! Last straw Danny. Last straw!!"

Lyndsey went after Danny as he fled out the door, leaving the rest of the team in fits of laughter.

x--------------------------------------------------x

Stella's POV

We were both laid on the sofa watching a film, when I felt Mac's gaze on me. He had been staring at me for 20 minutes now. I finally decided to turn around in his arms and stared back at him,

"Why are you staring at me Mac?"

Mac snuggled his head in my curls,

"Because you're more interesting then this film"

I stroked my hands down his muscular arms. He looked up at me and kissed me softly on the lips. A fire started in me again, and this time it couldn't be stopped. I gripped onto his hair, pulling him closer, my tongue duelling with his. I felt Mac's hands make their way under my top,

"I need you Mac", I whispered against his lips.

Mac picked me up and carried me into my bedroom, kicking the door behind him.

That night we made passionate love and I fell asleep in his arms.

I was the happiest I'd ever been, and surely…It could only get better!

********************************************************************************************************

Sorry it's taken so long, i've been bombarded with exams. But it's finally up!! Thank you for all the reviews and please don't stop!!


	17. Day Off

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Anything

**Chapter 17- Day Off**

Stella's POV

I woke up in Mac's arms and I smiled. Today would be a great day, we'd be all alone. I couldn't wait until I called in sick for work, as would Mac too. I tried to pry myself out of Mac's arms without waking him so I could go and have a shower. I was nearly free when I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist,

"Where are you going beautiful?"

I smiled down at Mac, who was playing with my fingers,

"I'm going to have a shower and then I was thinking we could just stay in all day. You know, lounge around, eat junk food and watch films. I mean we couldn't go out anywhere in case someone happened to see us because we are ill and ill people don't go out", I smiled.

"That sounds perfect, I'll call the lab and say that I'm too ill to come in, and I'll tell them you phoned me and say you was ill as well. I'm sure they'll believe me, I'm never off work and neither are you."

"Well we are very busy people"

"I think that's definatly going to change"

"Me too"

I got up and put my robe on and went to the bathroom. Mac went after me and wrapped his arms around my waist,

"When I've finished, I will join you", he whispered in my ear.

"Perfect", I whispered back.

Dropping my robe I stepped under the spray of the shower, waiting for the love of my life to return.

x-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

It was 1 o'clock and, me and Mac were spread out on the floor in front of the TV, surrounded by numerous amounts of junk food. The film that had just been on was now finished and neither of us could be bothered to go and put the next one on. Mac turned on his side to look at me and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Do you have any idea just how beautiful you are?"

"Don't lie", I say.

"I never lie"

Mac leant in and started to kiss along my jaw line. He sets slow, easy kisses across my mouth from one corner to the other and he gently tugs my lower lip down and kisses it by itself. I moan in pleasure and find my hands roaming his chest.

"How about we take this to the bedroom", Mac whispers in my ear.

"I think we're fine where we are"

His eyebrows raise and he smiles at me.

"Kinky", he says.

"Mmm…Very kinky", I laugh as he starts to pull at my top.

x------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

8 o'clock…

"Hey Stel, you want some dinner?"

"That would be wonderful", I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I love you Mac"

"I love you too"

Mac lifted me up, so that I was sat on the kitchen counter. He wrapped his arms round me.

"So what do you want?"

"A very,very,very big chocolate cake", I said.

Mac laughed,

"That's not real food. What about lasagna?"

"Okay, but can't we have chocolate cake afterwards."

"Fine, afterwards"

Mac kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck,

"Can't we call in sick tomorrow as well"

"I would love to gorgeous, but we have to go to work sometimes."

"I know, but I love spending time with you."

"Well, you know. You could do your paperwork in my office with me. And maybe, we could close all the blinds"

"All of them?"

"Yes"

I smile, "Can't wait"

Mac laughed and kissed me again. Oh, how I couldn't wait for tomorrow…

***********************************************************************************

I did this as a very quick chapter, cos I didn't want you all waiting. I will try and update soon. Please review!!


	18. Daydreams and Kisses

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Anything

**Chapter 18- Daydreams and Kisses**

Stella's POV

I was currently sat in my office, bored stiff, waiting for Mac to go on his break so I could "do paperwork" in his office. I couldn't help but miss the touch of his hands to my skin and that tingly feeling I get up my spine every time he says my name. I was definatly the best I had ever felt and I don't think that feeling with ever go away with Mac. I love him and I will forever. I smiled to myself, when I heard a small tap on the door. I stood up quickly but immediately sat back down, it was only Lyndsey. I sighed, slightly disappointed.

"Hey Lynds, what d'you want?"

"You look disappointed, were you expecting someone else."

"No", I lied.

"I just came to see if I could have a word with you about something?"

"Sure, I'm listening"

"Well, the day before yesterday when the power went out and all of us ended up stuck in a room together. And…Well…See, Adam had this idea…"

My mind shut off from Lyndsey's words as I saw Mac walking towards my office, a smile came to his face as he saw me. I mouthed to him that I would be five minutes and he smiled again as he went towards his office.

Still forgetting about Lyndsey in the room, I started to daydream,

"Stella?"

"Hmm..."

"STELLA!"

I shot up from my chair, looking around me and realising that Lyndsey was trying to get my attention.

"I'm so sorry Lynds, my mind just kind of wandered. I'm just not in it today."

"Well, did you hear anything I said?" Lyndsey asked annoyed.

"Not really, but why don't we talk later when my shift is over and then you'll have my full attention", I reasoned, just wanting to leave and see Mac.

"But Stel!"

"I'll be able to focus more tonight but I'm really stressed at the moment and Mac wants all these reports finishing by today." I lied again, _seriously, what was coming over me. I'd never lied to Lindsey this much before._

"Fine," She huffed and walked out of my office.

As soon as she's left I got up and made my way to Mac's office. When I went in I noticed that all the blinds were closed and I saw Mac sat on the couch waiting for me. Shutting the door behind me I made my way over to him and slid myself onto his lap.

"Hey"

"Hey to you too gorgeous."

I leaned in to kiss his softly on the lips then pulling away and resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"I was wondering…If…Well…"

"What? You can tell me anything Stel"" Asked Mac.

"Could we tell the team soon, I've had to lie to Lyndsey twice today and I don't like it?" I whispered softly.

Mac tilted my chin up and looked me in the eyes.

"Of course, I don't want you feeling guilty or anything. I just want to make you happy so of course we can."

"Thank you", I said and brought his lips to mine. I let all my thoughts slip as I kissed him with all I had.

"I love you Stel and I would do anything for you," said Mac as we pulled apart

"I love you too" I said and brought his lips to mine once again, not realising that someone was watching from the doorway…

********************************************************************************************************

Sorry I haven't updated in weeks but I've been really busy with very important exams. I'm sorry if this chapter is not as good as usual, I think my mind has temporarily broken down! Thanks for all the reviews and please tell me if you think I'm loosing it. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible, I promise to not leave you waiting as long! Thank you...

x-Natalie-x


	19. Caught!

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Anything

**Chapter 19- Caught!**

x------------------------------------------------------------x

Lyndsey stood there shocked, she was just about to come and shout at Stella again for ignoring her and then tell her that everybody knew about them but…

Just as she had opened the door, she stood stock still staring at Mac and Stella kissing. She guessed Mac was the reason Stella wasn't listening to her earlier.

Lyndsey gave a small cough, trying to get there attention but it didn't work. She coughed louder this time making the couple look up at her with wide eyes.

x------------------------------------------------------------x

Stella's POV

My eyes went wide as I saw Lindsey in the doorway staring at us, I guess she knew now. I had wanted to tell them all, but now one of them knew I wanted to go back to keeping it a secret. I wanted to have Mac's lips on mine and be in his arms forever, which, if I get my way, will happen; but only after we get interrogated by the team. I groaned and buried my head in Mac's neck.

"I guess they know now", whispered Mac, wrapping his arms around me.

I looked up to see Lindsey smiling,

"What are you smiling at?" I said smirking.

"I was just coming in here to yell at you and tell you that everybody knows about you two."

"What?" I exclaimed in disbelief, jumping off Mac's lap.

"Lindsey! Explain now!" said Mac in his boss voice.

"Well, when the power went out a few days ago we kind of got this idea. See, Adam had his laptop with him and he had the battery so we kind of accessed the footage in the elevators."

"There are cameras in there?"

"Sinclair ordered Adam to install them the day before. And, well… obviously we saw what you were…um…doing in there. But, I mean don't worry, we're all pleased, it's about time you two got together."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around Mac,

"I guess we don't have to tell them anymore then."

"I guess not", laughed Mac as he kissed the top of my head.

"Do you know what I think?" said Lindsey, "We should all go and celebrate after work at that new restaurant with the new dance floor."

"Dance floor!" I shouted, "We should definatly celebrate"

"Yeah!"

Lindsey held up her hand and I slapped her five's.

"Women," I heard Mac mumble and shake his head.

"Hey!" I slapped him playfully on the arm, "Don't you want to dance with me?"

Mac pulled me close,

"Of course I do"

I leaned up and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. We only broke apart when I heard Lindsey cough.

"Sorry", I blushed.

"It's fine, I'll tell the team to meet there at around 7, is that okay?"

"Course, can't wait", I smiled.

When Lindsey had left, Mac went and locked the door, turning back to me with a smile.

"Now then, where were we", said Mac bringing me into his arms and kissing me softly. I moaned as his hands started to make their way up my top.

Paperwork was definatly worth the hard work!

************************************************************************************************************************

A bit shorter than normal but at least I didn't keep you all waiting. Thank you all for the reviews. I'm thinking there might be one or two more chapters and then I think I'll do a sequal and put a bit more humour in. Please tell me your thoughts!

Thank you

x-Natalie-x


	20. A Future

CSI: NY Rated T

Name: For You, Anything

**Chapter 20-A Future **

Stella's POV

I was stood in front of the mirror looking at my outfit. I still couldn't decide whether or not it was too revealing. I sighed and started to turn around and go pick another outfit when I felt Mac's hands on my waist as he laid kisses down the side of my neck.

"You look absolutely stunning"

"I think I'm going to change, it's too revealing," I mumbled.

The dress was black; it was tight around my upper body, revealing way too much cleavage. It had a single strap holding the front tightly to my body, but otherwise it was backless. And as well as that it came just above my knees, showing too much leg and my heals were massive.

I squealed as Mac picked me up, throwing me on the bed and pinning me down.

"You have no idea what thoughts are running through my head right now. One of them being to rip that dress right of your body. You look sexy, hot, gorgeous and so many other things."

Mac kissed me with such force my head started to spin.

"I love you", I said against his lips.

Mac pulled back and looked me in the eyes,

"I love you too. Now, you look stunning and you're not going to change"

"Fine", I said as I pulled his lips back down to mine, at this rate we wouldn't be going anywhere anyway. God how good it would not have to do anything and just relax. I pulled away and looked at Mac.

"Mac, I was just wondering…I mean I never take any days off…and…well"

"What Stel, you can tell me anything remember"

"Well, you haven't taken a day off in ages as well and I was thinking we could take a break"

"Take a break?"

"Yeah like…go on holiday because I really want to go away with you and just relax and enjoy being with you not that I don't anyway but you know…"

Mac chuckled and looked down at me,

"You're cute when you ramble, I like seeing you all lost for words."

"Mac?"

"Stella, I would love to go away with you and yes we have never had a day off and I would love to spend some time with you."

I smiled and tugged on Mac's shirt so he landed next to me on the bed and I snuggled into his side,

"So, where do you want to go and it has to be warm."

"I don't know, if you want we could go to Greece. I know you love it there and seen as you are Greek, you can translate everything so I can actually know what I'm eating."

"It sounds perfect. When should we go?"

"Next week, I'll organise everything all you have to do is pack"

"Oh, but that still takes a lot of work I mean I've got to figure out what I'll wear and how much clothes to bring. How long we going for?"

"Two weeks"

"Are you serious, I mean will the lab be able to cope with neither of us for that long?"

"I am serious, we deserve it."

"Good, well I think I might start to pack today, you know, get a head start. You could help me" I smiled.

"I would love to but I think I need to pop home for a bit and get some more clothes, this was my last shirt", said Mac laughing.

I just laid there thinking, I want to be with Mac forever so why can't he move in. But is it too soon…but I should ask him, shouldn't I?

"Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"Doyouwanttomoveinwithme?"

Mac started laughing,

"What? Why don't you try putting a breath between each word."

I looked down at his hand entwined with mine and smiled,

"I said, do you want to move in with me?" I stayed silent waiting for him to say something, begging that I didn't mess things up. I felt Mac put a finger under my chin and lift my head up so my eyes met his,

"I would love to move in with you," he said smiling and brought my lips to his. Like I said before…things could only get better!

We were so preoccupied that we lost track of time until I heard my phone ring from the living room. I got up and ran to get the phone, Mac following behind.

"Hello?"

"Stella! Where are you and Mac we've been waiting half an hour now?"

Shit! Half an hour, time does fly when you're having fun.

"We're so sorry we got distracted, we're coming. We'll be there in 10"

"Well hurry! See you soon"

"Bye"

I turned to Mac, and saw him at the door with our coats in our hands. I smiled and walked towards him.

"Lindsey?"

"Yeah, we're late"

We laughed as we made our way to the car.

When we arrived at the restaurant, we went in to find the whole tea sitting in a booth in the corner.

"Really sorry that we're late, we kind of lost track of time" I said as I slid in next to Lyndsey, Mac on my other side.

"I bet" snickered Danny.

"Not like that", I rolled my eyes.

We all talked for a while about me and Mac until the food came and we ate. Mac was holding my hand, his thumb drawing patterns on the back.

"You want to dance," Mac whispered in my ear and I smiled.

"Love to", I replied.

Mac got up and grabbed my hand firmly in his, leading me to the dance floor. I saw Lyndsey drag Danny to his feet and smiled.

When we reached the edge of the dance floor, Mac pulled me into his arms as his hand wrapped around my body and my arms went round his neck. We swayed to the music, my eyes were closed and my forehead was resting against his, I felt like I was in paradise. I felt Mac put his lips to mine and he kissed me with love and care and I felt so loved and cherished as a tear slipped down my cheek. I felt Mac trace his lips against the tear stain,

"I love you Stella, forever."

"I love you too, forever"

Mac brought my lips to his once more and I drowned myself in him. My Mac Taylor, my forever. I couldn't wait for the rest of my life.

The End

****************************************************************************************************************

Thank you for anyone that has reviewed and loved writing this as much as you enjoyed reading. I will be doing a sequel, but it won't be up till after I come back off holiday, which is like september. So please look out and be patient because there will definitely be a sequel. Thank you again and I hope you liked it!!

x-Natalie-x


End file.
